The Portal of Fate
by XoXOmega
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth step into a portal that leads them somewhere mysterious,they meet the shadowhunters and a mysterious girl. Join them on their adventure with Fate and betrayal...
1. Where they enter the portal

**Hi people, I am xoxOmega, this is my second fan fiction ever written.**

**I know my writing sucks and so I accept flames to improve.**

**R&R!**

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"An angry voice thundered.

"Oh crap! I just remembered I have to help Annabeth with her inventions! She's gonna be angry! Bye mum!"Percy waved at his mother, Sally Jackson, before cutting the connection of the Iris Message or IM.

Blinking, Percy stood up and turned just as the door flew open and an angry Annabeth stood there.

"WHAT IN HADES' NAME WERE YOU DOING? I WAS WAITING FOR YOU, SEAWEED BRAIN!"Annabeth yelled.

"Nothing, Annabeth, just...talking to my mum. Did something go wrong?"Percy asked

Narrowing her eyes, Annabeth stalked out of the cabin angrily. _Boy, is she in a mood today! _Percy thought as he followed her out of his cabin. Just then, Chiron rushed up to them and said,

"Um...Annabeth? Your father is here..."

"WHAT?"Annabeth exclaimed and looked up towards the hills. Silhouetted there was a figure. Annabeth's dad, Professor Chase. Muttering under her breath, Annabeth headed for the hills.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Looking sheepish, he replied,

"Your mum asked me to pass something to you."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"My mum?"

"Uh, your real mum, that is."

Athena.

"Oh. What did she say?"

Professor chase took a weird cylindrical object out of the bag he had slung over his back.

"She said to tell you it was a portal and hold it while saying "activate" to activate it. She said it was fate for you both." Professor Chase explained.

"Both of us?" Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks.

Together, they held the portal and said,

"Activate!"

Nothing happened.

"Uh, maybe it is spoiled?" Percy suggested.

"No. I'm sure my mum doesn't do spoiled stuff." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, the cylinder glowed blue and white. Percy and Annabeth looks at each other. The cylinder vanished and was replaced by a swirling mass of blue and white. A portal.

"I have a feeling this is going to be very fun." Annabeth remarked sarcastically as the portal enveloped both of them in a soft blue light. There was a bright flash and the two of them disappeared.

**Please review if you want the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned to find out where they ended up and with who?**

**xoxOmega, signing off**

***BEEP***


	2. Where they ended up

**Hi. Second Chapter of my Fan Fic.**

**Similarly, Flames accepted.**

**R&R!**

There was a flash and Annabeth and Percy stepped out of thin air.

" are we?" Percy asked as they dusted themselves off. They sensed a movement behind them and whirled around. There was a teenage girl with brown hair and dark eyes watching them. She wore a black shirt, black jacket, jeans and knee-high black and silver boots.

"Um, who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Shayenne Amber, thirteen,"she replied.

"I am Annabeth Chase and he is Percy Jackson. We are...Demigods." Annabeth reluctantly revealed.

"What are Demigods?" Shayenne asked.

"Half Greek Gods and half humans."

"Prove it."

Percy reached into his pocket and drew out his sword-pen, Riptide. It grew into a shiny gold sword. Annabeth sighed.

"Mortals can't see it, Seaweed Brain!"

"Nice sword you have there." Shayenne commented.

Percy blinked.

"What?"

"I said, "Nice sword", kelphead." Shayenne exchanged grins with Annabeth.

" You mean you can see it? You have the sight!" Percy exclaimed, astonished.

"Obviously, Seaweed Brain. What's your IQ?" Annabeth smirked.

Muttering something about girls under his breath, Percy rolled his eyes.

"That means you have the sight!"

"Say what?" Shayenne said.

"Oh it just means you can see stuff other mortals can't." Annabeth explained.

"Oh."

"How did you end up here?" Annabeth asked.

" I touched a weird cylindrical thing and it transported me here." She replied.

"We too!"Percy exclaimed.

"Where exactly is this place anyway?" Shayenne asked, looking around.

Annabeth shrugged.

" Somewhere in Manhatten. I can see the Empire State Building from here." She squinted at the majestic building in the far distance.

Suddenly, there was a bright explosion of light and four figures stepped out of another portal. A girl with flaming red hair, a girl and a boy who looked like siblings and a boy with blonde hair and gold eyes stepped out. They stared at each other. The boy with blonde hair cleared his throat...

**Try to guess what he said!**

**Please review and tell me about my writing!**

**xoxOmega, signing off!**

***BEEP***


	3. Where they meet the ShadowHunters

**Hi guys, xoxOmega here.**

**This is a new chapter of my most successful but yet not so successful story.**

**I have written much more chapters already but I need at least three good reviews per chapter if you wish for the NEXT chapter.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS USING MILD GODLY POWERS AGAINST JACE. JACE LOVERS PLEASE ABSTAIN FROM THIS CHAPTER OR YOU MAY FAINT FROM INDIGNANCE.**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh no, I _must _be having another weird dream. Why are you staring at me? Yeah I know I'm gorgeous and cool...But who the Angel are you guys?"

"I am Annabeth Chase. He is Seawee- Um... Percy Jackson and she is Shayenne Amber. We are demi-gods. Except for her." Annabeth introduced, gesturing to all of them in turn.

"What the hell are demi-gods? Mentally retarded people?" Jace asked coolly.

Narrowing her eyes, Annabeth said, "No. They are half-greek gods and half-mortals."

Jace burst out laughing.

"You got to be kidding me. You? Greek Gods? Like I'll believe you. Hey, speaking of Greek Gods, you know my least favourite God is Zeus? He is such a possessive B-"

"DON'T!" Annabeth yelled as the sky darkened and thunder rumbled.

"It's okay. He doesn't even exist. Right?"Jace smirked. "Or else ask him to tell me that he exists, which would be pretty difficult."

"Who do YOU worship then?"Percy retorted.

"We? The Angel Raziel. Though we don't exactly _worship _him but just respect." The dark-haired boy spoke up.

"You haven't introduced yourselves yet." Shayenne pointed out

"Oh. I am the awesome Jace. She is Clary and they are Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."

"Oh and your so called Zeus hasn't proved he exists yet you know. Lemme try... HEY ZEUS!COME DOWN IF YOU WANT TO PROVE TO ME THAT YOU EXIST!"

There was a bright flash of lightning that lit everything up but no godly figure appeared.

"Look, ma! No Zeus!"Jace taunted

"The God of the Sky does NOT have to respond to a summon by an insignificant human."Annabeth said coldly, glaring at him. Then her eyes widened.

Following her line of vision, Jace spun around and came face to face with...a young girl...

**Okay that's the end. Sorry for such a short chapter but it was just to satisfy some of you and due to time constraints.**

**Guess who was the young girl?**

**Thanks for all the support and remember I need at least three REVIEWS not FLAMES to post a new chapter.**

**xoxOmega signing off**

***BEEP***


	4. Where they meet Hestia

**HI GUYS XOXOMEGA HERE,**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OF MY FANFICTION**

**HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!**

The young girl looked at Jace.

Jace looked at the girl.

"Hi."the girl said

Jace blinked

"Who the Angel are you?"Jace sneered

"Zeus sent me," she replied

"Ha! YOU? Yeah right. I bet I have more magic than you have."

"Ermm...I think you better show some respect, Jake."Percy told him.

"IT'S JACE FOR ANGEL'S SAKE!"Jace snapped

"Whatever..."Percy mumbled and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Jace put his face in front of the girl and said:

"Look here. I don't know how you got here but tell your whoever that I don't believe that Greek Gods exist. Okay? Do you understand me, you little-"

Jace yelped as the girl's eyes exploded into flames. A bright light enveloped her and when it died down, there was a beautiful woman with brown hair and a floor length robe standing there. Her eyes were bright-no. They _were _flames!

"Lady Hestia."

Percy and Annnabeth bowed to her.

Jace, whose shirt had caught fire and had beaten out the flames, said

"What the-Who are you?"

"Shadowhunter, eternally ignorant..."Hestia sighed

Jace frowned, how could she know he was a Shadowhunter?

"I am Hestia, Greek Goddess of the hearth and family."

"No. No. I must be imagining things." Jace said, too stubborn to accept the fact he was wrong.

Hestia sighed.

Her eyes fell on Shayenne and they narrowed.

"Come here, Shayenne Amber." She said

Shayenne stepped forward and Hestia closed her eyes.

" Hmm..." she murmured.

She opened her eyes.

"She is no human."

Everyone exclaimed in confusion, except Jace, who raised an eyebrow.

"But she is not a demi-god or shadowhunter. She is-..."

There was a crack of lightning and a clap of thunder.

**Okay so guess what she is?**

**Sorry for leaving you hanging at the edge**

**Hope you like this story**

**Please review!**

**xoxOmega**


	5. Where they head for Mount Olympus

**Hi People!The fifth chapter of my only Fanfiction, The Portal of fate.**

**Enjoy!**

Out of nowhere, a magnificent eagle appeared, heading straight for them. It landed on a branch overhead Hestia and it seemed to be communicating with her, cocking its head to one side. Unblinking and unmoving, Hestia looked up at the eagle for a full minute before it took flight.

"I mustn't say more. We must head to Olympus NOW. Zeus says two people are coming to pick us up."

"How are we getting there?"Clary asked.

"By van."

Everyone groaned.

"You should go. I am going to Olympus myself. Wait at the road."Hestia announced and disappeared in a flash of light.

Jace rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"I think that was a dream. Can I wake up now, Clary?"

"You're an ass."Annabeth and Shayenne said simply and grinned at each other. Then they all headed for the main road.

After waiting for two seconds, a van pulled up in front of them. It was painted such a bright colour that it seemed to glow in the sunlight. On the side were the neatly printed yellow words: APOLLO'S OLYMPUS VAN. A familiar man sat at the wheel while Poseidon, God of the Sea, sat next to him.

"Hi Fred!"Percy grinned

"You remembered me?"He asked, looking very happy as they all piled into the back of the van.

"Is he another imaginary creature?"Jace asked.

"Oh.I am no imaginary creature but I assure that I have pride and power. So don't insult me."Fred said as he snapped his fingers and flaming arrows sprang up and flew past Jace's shirt and set it on fire before disappearing. Jace yelled and Fred waved his hand and the fire died down.

"Hey! My shirt was from Hermes!"

"Hermes?"Fred asked.

"Don't you know? The designer boutique."Jace explained somewhat grudgingly.

"Oh.I thought you meant…Hermes."Fred said, confused.

"That's what I said!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

The sun grew hotter and brighter each time Fred yelled.

"NO!"

"YE-!"

"SHUT UP!"Poseidon roared.

Jace and Fred fell silent as though the mighty power of Poseidon had gagged them.

"Good. We have arrived."Poseidon announced as they pulled up before the Empire State Building. The Shadowhunters blinked blankly at the tall building.

The ten of them(Percy,Annabeth,Shayenne,Jace,Clary,Alec,Isabelle,Hestia,Poseidon and Fred)trooped into the reception area.

"Mount Olympus, 600th floor, please."Fred stated pleasantly to the reception who was reading a book titled PRIDE AND PREJUDICE.

"No such floor!"The receptionist snarled, looking up. His jaw dropped and he went pale.

"S-sorry m-my l-l-lor-lords!"he stammered, immediately handing them a card before bowing hurriedly to them.

Rolling his eyes, Fred and the other headed for the lift lobby to wait for the lift.

"Why must we go through this? Since you are supposedly Greek Gods, why can't you just teleport us to Olympus."Jace complained.

" 'Cos I'm bored."Fred yawned.

Jace stared at him in utter disbelief.

Just when Jace opened his mouth, the lift went "DING!" and the doors slid open. They all crammed in and inserted the card. The Shadowhunters were shocked to see a magical button with "600" on it appear. Percy pressed the button.

"Here we go." Fred said ass the doors closed.

The elevator started ascending.

**Okay! So how was it**!

**At least I tried right?**

**Oh and the next chapter will only be a short one about what happens in the lift only.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Xoxo,**

**Xoxomega **


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

People please please please review! What's the point of having 700 hits when I have only 28 reviews?Please more reviews or else I won't upload a new chapter. It's so demoralizing! I will only update when my review count hits 32. And that's final.

Xoxo,

xoxOmega


	7. Author's note 2

Hey all you people,

Thank you for your constant support and reviews, especially FanFicFan13, who so kindly reviewed the following:

_**... Really. And you think MY writing sucks?**__****_

_**I could be abrupt and mindless like you and flame this like you flamed all mine (i.e. "You SUCK") or I could give you a review kinda like this: OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD! THIS STORY IS AWESOMEEE! SQUEAL!1!**__****_

_**Personally, I'll go for the former.**__****_

_**Annabeth and Percy are OOC. Very OOC. Percy does not say "it is". He's much too Seaweed Brain-ish for that. And please note that they don't say "mum". Rick Riordan is American, after all.**__****_

_**Your spelling and grammar isn't the best. Wait. This is no time for CC. I meant:**__****_

_**Your spelling and grammar stinks. There's a space after the end of a dialogue, you know.**__****_

_**Why would Annabeth be so mad and then suddenly she's all subdued and stuff? Way too fast-paced.**__****_

_**Geez. You think MY writing sucks? I still can't believe how you can say things like that.**__****_

_**~FanFicFan13~**_

I am really grateful to FanFicFan13 for giving me this happy moment in my life and I recommend you go and read his stories, because they (insert word here).

Have a great day!

xoxo,

xoxOmega


	8. In the Lift

**Yo Guys! I have decided to continue this story even though there are some really bad flames from other writers, one of them even my close friend.**

**Flame me?I don't care. Call me a hypocrite? Whatever**

**Anyway, this is the short scene in the lift. Enjoy!**

Fred yawned as the lift started to rise as the music began to play "_I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._ _(oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh)_ _I want your love and all your lovers' revenge_ _You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh)_ _Caught in a bad romance_ _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh)_ _Caught in a bad romance"_

"Hey! Why are they playing Bad Romance! I thought I requested for Taylor Swift!"

Right on cue, the music changed.

"_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me__  
__You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing__  
__You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded__  
__You, pickin' on the weaker man___

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow__  
__But you don't know what you don't know___

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean__  
__Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__  
__And all you're ever gonna be is mean___

_Why you gotta be so mean?__"_

" You listen to Taylor Swift?" Jace asked incredulously

"Yep! I'm the God of Music, aren't I?" Fred replied, grooving to the music

Jace rolled his eyes.

"You are? Then aren't you that…that…Alollo or something?"

Fred narrowed his eyes dangerously and he hissed,

"Apollo. Not Alollo!"

"Hey! Just like that wafer brand! Or was it cream rolls? Hmmm…"

Apollo balled his fists and started to glow softly.

"Chill! Uh…Apollo! Yes, Apollo!" Jace quickly said.

Taking a deep breath, Apollo stopped glowing just as the lift dinged and the doors slid open.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus." Poseidon announced as they stepped out of the lift.

The Shadowhunters' jaws dropped.

**Well ,it wasn't THAT fantastic, I know.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
